


La Habana

by Sellaginella



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В старой Гаване на витрине антикварной лавки лежит шлем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Habana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Habana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211720) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



В старой Гаване на витрине антикварной лавки лежит шлем.

В этом магазине продают много редких предметов, часть из которых русские, часть — американские. У древней лавки нет названия, но местные зовут ее "La Armas", потому что она стоит недалеко от Пласа-де-Армас. Туристы заходят сюда, чтобы купить гильзы, униформу советских времен и культовые постеры Че (американцы произносят его имя как Чей Гэй-ви-ра, но для местных он Че и только Че, единственный аргентинец, который имеет значение). Посетители нечасто интересуются шлемом на витрине и еще реже выражают желание купить его. Но почти за полвека шлем не продали, и, вероятнее всего, к концу века следующего он все еще будет здесь.

Родриго, владелец лавки "La Armas", говорит: его _abuelita_ [1] рассказывала, что шлем сделали русские, что это подарок Кастро от Хрущева. С подобной версией не согласны все слышавшие ее особенно профессор Гарсия, который преподаёт на историческом факультете университета и пренебрежительно относится к идее, что эль Фиделю русские могли преподнести такой странный, утилитарный дар. Спор обычно заканчивается тем, что Родриго называет профессора _puta_ [2], и требует, чтобы он убрался из его магазина, пока остальные строят догадки насчет таинственного происхождения шлема. Талисман на удачу, привезенный американцами во время смехотворной атаки на залив Свиней? Военный след Советов? Никто не знает.

Есть еще одна история, самое невероятное объяснение, которое рассказывают старики, которое воспринимают почти как сказку.

Эта история всегда начинается со света. Человек света и человек железа, пришедшие, чтобы принести на Кубу опустошение, потому что ее жители погрязли в безбожии, предпочли святости и защите Пресвятой Девы всеобщую безбожную равность Фиделя. Битва за спасение человечества произошла на пляже — его название всегда различно — и шлем принадлежал железному человеку, который считал, что забывшее бога, потерявшее души человечество не заслуживает спасения. Некоторые старики утверждают, что были на том пляже, но если бы все они говорили правду, то там нельзя было бы шагу ступить.

Те, кто были там, упали на колени, дрожа и произнося молитвы, потому что верили они: настал конец света. Они клялись, что меж них ходил сам дьявол с кожей красной, словно кровь, и сильнее того клялись, что видели они демонов, синих, и похожих на животных, и таких, что их крик заглушил бы рог Гавриила в Судный День. А человек света и человек железа боролись, боролись и боролись, и в конце человек света упал, вероятнее всего, унося с собой надежду человечества на спасение.

И тогда человек железа увидел, что его брат лежит на земле, что его свет тускнеет, и рухнул он на колени.

В этом месте история комкается, потому что у нее миллион продолжений, и у каждого своя идея, что же именно случилось. Возможно, это лишь сказка, но история добра и зла всегда притягивает внимание, особенно, когда в отличие от шахматной игры нельзя провести границу между белым и черным. Но повествование всегда заканчивается одинаково: железный человек, поверженный горем от падения человека света, снимает шлем, источник своей силы, и просит человека света простить его. Еще одна легенда всегда интересна людям: история искупления, рассказывающая о том, как человек железа узнал, что человечество заслуживает спасения, что любви иногда достаточно. Впрочем, в сказках ее всегда хватает.

В старой Гаване на витрине антикварной лавки лежит шлем.

[1] бабушка  
[2] шлюха


End file.
